War
by NutsyTheNuttySquirrel
Summary: Yogfic. For a few months, the world of Tekkit has lived in peace. But, one event will have consequences beyond the understanding of those involved...


**War**

**(Begins directly after Rythian and Zoey's 'Tekkit Rebirth Episode 4)**

* * *

**(Rythian)**

Rythian flew over the damaged remains of the castle. The castle that he and... _her _had but so much effort into creating. He flew over the area which was once the mooshroom farm which was now a huge crater filled with lava with fire all around it.

"This wasn't a nuke..." The depressed mage sighed. "There's just one kind of fire this could be... dragon fire."

He looked over the vast mountains that surrounded Blackrock before looking back at the burnt structure.

"I don't even know why I care but..." He trailed off as he looked through the huge hole in the wall which provided a window into his bedroom which she had made.

"It doesn't even matter what happened to this castle." He said as he turned and headed for the mountains. "I've got everything I need right here."

As he headed into the valley where they had found Teep, he turned back and took one final look at Blackrock Castle.

"But if they're really back then... the war could be starting sooner than I expected."

* * *

**(Zoey)**

The apprentice and her hitman dinosaur companion were heading towards the Brown Mushroom Enclave and were mapping out their escape.

"Okay, so you just go to the council and act totally natural and I'll go and gather some things from my apartment. Even if Jim says no, I know a secret way out of here." The redhead explained to her mute companion as they got to the entrance. Teep nodded before running off.

She quickly headed towards her apartment and started to gather up some of the stuff when she remembered the grotto she had seen earlier on in Teep's 'explosion' room. She decided to go back out to it just to make sure that it hadn't been blocked off or something. She got there as quick as she could to find that the sign had now been changed to read: Nilesy's Secret Grotto- For top quality pools visit Owl Island. As she went over to the sign she was struck by a sword from someone in the water. She pulled out her mining laser ready to fry some ass when she saw that it was the Pool Salesman himself Nilesy.

"Oh Zoey... hi." The Scottish poolboy said as he put his sword. "Sweet Nancy, I though you were a baddy."

"Oh hi there Nilesy." Zoey said as she examined her arm which had been struck. She saw blood but simply ignored it as she looked up at the poolboy. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Advertising." He replied with a grin. "What about you?"

"Oh, you know, just adventuring." The redhead lied. "So, you set up a new shop, huh?"

"Yep over at Owl Island with Lomadia." Nilesy replied before reaching into his pocket. "If you ever wanna visit, feel free. Here's my card!"

Zoey took the card which read 'Nilesy's best quality imported pools- Open all week, every week!- New location at Owl Island!'

"Thanks Nilesy!" Zoey said as she pocketed the card. "I'll be sure to drop by whenever I can!"

"No problem." He replied. "Nilesy is out!"

As he left the grotto, she swam back down to Teep's apartment and ran back along the minecart rails before heading into the council room.

King Jim of the brown mushrooms loomed over the long table where various other mushrooms and Teep sat. Teep looked happy to see his friend as she approached the table and bowed before the king.

"Oh great and powerful Jim." She started. "I, Zoey, the red-haired apprentice to mage Rythian of Blackrock would like you to grant me and Teep our freedom please." She stood up and looked at the King whom remained motionless.

"What do you mean I haven't done as I've promised?" She said angered. "Ever since I arrived here to help out you've done nothing but used me to do your dangerous dirty work. In fact, if I didn't know any better I'd think that you were trying to kill me!"

...

"What!? You were trying to get rid of me?" She said looking surprised. "Well then, I bid you good day sir! Come on Teep!"

With that, Zoey stormed from the throne room with Teep in tow, cutting her ties with the brown mushrooms.

* * *

**(Rythian)**

The mage had wondered the land for hours on end, looking for anywhere he could settle. As night begun to fall, he was still unable to find anywhere he could rest. Eventually though, he found a cave hidden away by the trees. He sat down on a rock and glanced at the dull and wet cave. It was a far cry from the marble floors and golden rooms at Blackrock.

"I don't even know why I needed shelter." He said to himself as he glanced at the skeletons, zombies and creepers outside amongst the trees. "These guys are no threat to me."

He sighed and couldn't help but think of the times before the Captive Creeper incident. He wished he knew where Zoey had went after that. Her stupid computers were probably glitched talking about this 'Brown Mushroom Enclave'. This is why he hated science so much. It was so unreliable.

He sighed as he lay down on the rock and for the first time he realised how tired he was. He hadn't slept for days and it was only catching up to him now. Slowly, he drifted asleep dreaming of the times when she was around.

* * *

**That's your introduction chapter right there! Most chapters will likely be longer. **

**I'm still not sure if I'm going to have any pairings in here. Obviously Zoey/Rythian is possible but you never know.**

**Next time around, we meet Honeydew inc./Sips Co. For the first time as well as learning what happens with Zoey and Teep!**

**Peace off, bros! **


End file.
